not without me
by Queen of heart
Summary: Lucy goes on a mission alone, how will Natsu react? One shot!
1. Chapter 1

'Oh… I really need money for rent, nooooo it's due soon'. Natsu destroyed the town on their last mission which resulted in using their reward money to fix it, now Lucy Heartfilia was having trouble paying her rent.

As she got to the fairy tail guild, she went straight to the request board. She scanned the papers for something she could handle that will pay enough for her rent. After a while her eyes rested on a wanted poster. The job was to find a thief in the town of Lurak. With the help of her spirits, Lucy could handle that job.

"Mira, I want to take this job" said Lucy handing the flyer to Mira. "Alrighty, is Natsu going with you?" "No not this time, you know how destructive he is" giggled the two girls. "Be careful Lucy", with that said, Lucy made her way home to pack up and left for the train station.

Meanwhile at the guild. "FLAMEBRAIN", "STRIPPER", "MORON", "ICE HEAD" Gray and Natsu kept throwing insults to eachother until Erza yelled "let me eat my cake in peace"

Natsu and Gray shrank with fear. Then went their separate ways.

"Hey Mira" Greeted Natsu, "Hey Natsu" replied the cheery bartender. "Have you seen Lucy?" "Well yes, she went on a mission half an hour ago" "What? By herself?" "yes, she went to the town of Lurak to capture a thief" Natsu ran out the guild as fast as he could with Happy close behind.

Once Lucy got to Lurak, she went to meet the mayor, the person who posted the request.

"You must be a fairy tale mage, welcome" greeted the mayor. "I'm here to catch the thief", "well the folks in town said that they heard noise in the abandoned building in the outskirt of town". "Alright thanks I'll look there" said Lucy before heading out to the abandoned building.

While walking she thought that there might possibly be more than one thief. Lucy soon arrived and stood in front of the building. She opened the door a bit to take a peek inside. She could not believe her eyes, there were at least 40 thieves. Oh no!

Suddenly Lucy felt a presence behind her. She turned around and came face to face with the thief on the flyer. Lucy let out a small yelp. "Look who we have here" said the man as he grabbed her wrist roughly and pulled her in the building. The other men stopped what they were doing and looked at Lucy. "What a hottie" said a man who was getting up from his chair. Lucy tried reaching for her keys but the man got her other wrist.

Lucy struggled against the man holding her wrists, when she couldn't escape she bit his hand. He let out a yell of pain and slapped Lucy so hard she fell on the floor.

"HOW DARE YOU SLAP LUCY" yelled Natsu. "Natsu!" cried Lucy, glad to see her partner. Natsu threw a punch at the thief who hurt his Lucy. Happy flew to her, "Lucy, are you ok" asked the blue exceed hugging her. "I'm fine" Lucy replied quietly. While Natsu was beating up the thieves, happy flew outside with Lucy.

A minute later Natsu came out, he looked very very angry. He walked to where Lucy and Happy were standing. Natsu put his hands on Lucy's shoulders and his grip got tight as he glared at her. "Why did you go on a mission alone" he asked trying to contain his anger. "You could of hurt yourself" his voice got louder with every word he said. "Why didn't you tell me, you are never going on a mission without me" this time he yelled.

Lucy looked at him with wide eyes. "I….I..." she started to shake. Then with confidence she said "I can do whatever I want, I don't need to ask you". The anger in Natsu became Double and he his grip on her shoulders tightened. "Your hurting me" whimpered Lucy. Natsu released her and said "let's go back home and talk".

At Lucy's house, Natsu sat on the edge of the bed glaring at Lucy, who sat across him. "Don't ever go on a mission without me". "I will do whatever I want" said Lucy but did not make eye contact with Natsu. It was quiet in the room, everything was locked, the window and the door. Happy was sleeping on the sofa in the living room.

Suddenly A strong pair of arms pulled her in a hug. "You could have gotten hurt" his voice had fear in it, fear of losing her. Natsu buried his face in her hair. "I..I'm…I'm sorry if I scared you" apologized Lucy in a whisper. "Thanks for caring", "of course I care, I love you" said Natsu. Lucy's eyes got wide as she heard him confess. "I love you too, Natsu" Lucy thought it was now or never to confess her own feeling for the fire dragon slayer.

Upon hearing that he lifted his head and stared into her eyes. Lucy blushed and turned her head away. Natsu's hand grabbed her chin lightly and turned her head. He then pressed his lips on Lucy's. Lucy's eyes widen then recovered from the shock and kissed him back. While Lucy circled her arms around Natsu's neck, natsu grabbed her waist and pulled her on his lap, all while not breaking the sweet and passionate kiss. He pulled her body close to his and licked her bottom lip. She moaned and he quickly thrust his tongue in her mouth.

Lucy then felt sleepy, after all that happened and the mission, she needed sleep. Lucy tried to push Natsu away but to no success. She wiggled around to escape his grasp but that caused him to growl into her mouth and he took a fistful of her hair to hold her in place.

After a while they broke apart for much needed air. Natsu had a mischievous grin on his face. "Natsu I'm going to sleep", "WHAT? But we were just getting started" the grin faded away. Lucy crawled away from natsu to her pillow and laid there. She closed her eyes and right after natsu's arms circled around her tiny waist and he laid kisses on her neck.

"Stop it", "no" said Natsu like a stubborn child. Lucy was far to sleepy to push him off her bed, so she let him sleep with her. As Natsu was going to fall asleep, he thought to himself, 'tomorrow night I'm going to punish my Lucy for going on a mission without informing me' he smirked his mischievous smirk.

The end!

**If you want me to make a follow up, I can try :) please review and I hope you liked it.**


	2. Bonus chapter

**The story continues:**

The next morning Lucy and Natsu were at the guilt. Lucy at her usual seat, at the bar. While Natsu and Gray fought; nothing new there. The day went by, while Lucy chatted with Levy about her novel and Natsu fooling around and picking fights.

"Well Mira, I'm gonna go home now" announced Lucy.

"Goodbye Lucy, see you tomorrow", waved Mira.

Natsu watched as his girlfriend walked out the door and into the star lid outdoors. He waited a few minutes, then got up and walked to Lucy's place with a mischievous smile on his face.

Lucy unlocked he door and got in. "I need a warm bath" lucy said to herself. As she finished her bath, she wrapped a towel around her body and got out.

The moment she got to her room and closed the bathroom door, someone launch at her and trapped her with their body.

Lucy gasped and looked up at her attackers face. It was Natsu. There was lust in his eyes.

"Natsu! You scared me! why can't you use the door instead of coming in through my window uninvited."

Natsu replied by pretending he was sad, "uninvited? Don't you want me here, Luce?"

"No, go away" said Lucy playing along.

"Ok I'll go but after I punish you", smirked Natsu, the lust still in his eyes.

"Uh….w…wha…why….", Lucy was getting nervous. Then she remembered she was only in her towel. Lucy yelped and tried to break free from natsu, to no avail.

"You're not getting out of this. This is what you get for going on that mission alone", Whispered Natsu in her ear. All of a sudden, Lucy was flying through the air and landed softly on her mattress. Her wrist was pinned by strong hands immediately. Natsu was on top of her now. He grabbed the edge of her towel and threw it across the room.

Lucy gave a small yelp and tried to cover herself with her free hand. Natsu gave a growl and pinned her other wrist to the mattress.

"This is going to be a fun punishment" said Natsu with lust and desire still in his eyes. Lucy was scared and exited at the same time.

_The next morning_

Bright sunlight blinded Lucy when she woke up. Strong arms were wrapped around her waist and she remembered her and Natsu's 'activity' last night.

Lucy snuggled closer to the source of warmth, while natsu tightened his grip on the beautiful blond in his sleep.

"You liiiiiike eachother", said the little blue exceed from outside of her window.

"What are you doing here Happy?!"

The end!

**I know it's short and not very exciting but that's all I can think of. **

**love,**

**Blaze**


End file.
